Hallowmas
by See-Samhain
Summary: Katsuya takes an uncalled for interest in Seto Kaiba's religious activities. {Pro-Pagan, Yaoi, Anzu bashing}
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
Katsuya knocked tentatively at the exquisite black bedroom door of young millionaire Seto Kaiba, trying to calm his heavy breathing and perspiration. He had never met up with nor encountered the CEO of Kaiba Corporation outside of school and few duel monsters related events. Katsuya began to wonder exactly what Kaiba spent his free time with, or if he allowed himself any time to relax at all. Suddenly the inquisitive blonde regretted his decision to stay and wait out Mokuba's naptime.  
  
"Come in." Katsuya started at Seto's voice, and took a moment to steel himself. He knew what was coming. He pushed open the door with more effort than needed and almost fell into the shadowy room but settled on a stumbling trip. Mouth dropping open, his eyes met with the startled brunettes gaze, and he felt his throat dry in a frenzy of eye candy.  
  
The arrogant CEO was knelt over the open casing of a large grey computer's hard drive, his blue button-up shirt left undone to allow the cool air access to his torso, a screw driver in one hand and his cerulean gaze now focused entirely on Katsuya. He rose from his haunches and hastily refastened the shirt to hide his skin. "Why are you here pup?" it was a curt response to Katsuya's presence that awoke him from a stupor. "I came to see Mokuba for a rematch after last week, but the kids still sleep so I came looking for you." There was a moments silence "So what're you doing Kaiba?" Katsuya dared ask.  
  
Kaiba scoffed and returned to his previous activity "Fixing Mokuba's main machine. It decided to overheat last night, and I have to take it apart so it can cool down."  
  
Katsuya sunk into deep thought before nodding his understanding and moving to crouch at Seto's side. Experimentally he reached out to feel the temperature of the computer's CPU Seto had removed. Without warning Katsuya's wandering hand was wretched from the offending object by the other taller man. The blonde scowled at the indignant brunette. "Jounouchi that part is almost 90°, you would have burnt yourself quite severely!" "I will not turn my room into a burn ward!"  
  
Snorting at the idea, the small teen turned his head so he could meet Seto's eyes "Not much chance of that happening with you in here Mr. Ice Heart!" "You're enough to put out any fire!"  
  
"And you are enough to stoke the fire!"  
  
A small voice butted in "Brother? Katsuya?" Mokuba asked, looking from the blonde to the brunette, and then back to Katsuya questioning his two favourite people with a cheeky glint in his eyes. It was then that they realised how they must have looked, even to a 10-year-olds mind (Mokuba's dirty dirty mind). Seto's shirt by then had fallen off by one shoulder and he was still sweating from his struggle with a possessed screwdriver beforehand. Now Mokuba knew his brother unintentionally oozed sex, so he wasn't too surprised when he noticed Katsuya's eyes trekking Seto's body, but what did surprise him was the obvious restraint of the brunette. He looked as though he wanted to leap on Katsuya and either rip the blonde apart limb from limb with his bare hands, or kiss him till his lips were swollen. The thought made Mokuba blush.  
  
Seto raised his eyebrow at his kid brother's distant expression, and chuckled silently as Katsuya waved his hand in front of Mokuba's face, the small pre-teen snapping back to reality with a flourish of apologies. "I don't know what got into me." Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I do." The elder Kaiba brother responded mysteriously and pushed himself up from the floor with his hands, ruffling his brothers hair with a smirk "You've got a dirty mind kid, go get dressed." He pushed his brother carefully out the room "Kids." Seto shook his head with a small smile, then turned to Katsuya "We have to talk Jounouchi."  
  
-  
  
{There is no chance of me updating my other stories, I apologise, I've just completely forgotten any direction for them and I won't be able to up date them. I might re-post some at a later date though.} 


	2. He creeps

2  
  
Seto let out a silent sigh, and buttoned his shirt nonchalantly "Jounouchi, I am going on a trip tonight, and I don't want Mokuba to be alone when there's no moon. You are going to watch over him for me while I'm out." He shot him a momentary inquiring look, then smiled as if he knew something Katsuya didn't "Cat got your tongue?" Katsuya blushed at noticing how long he had been staring for, and he was suddenly grateful he didn't drool anymore. "I said, in case you didn't comprehend mutt, you are going to look after Mokuba for me tonight."  
  
"You can't boss me about Kaiba!" Katsuya announced explosively. He was silent a moment, then sighed "I'll watch yer kid brother for yer Kaiba." He continued, much quieter unexpectedly "You know I love watching Mokuba." Seto's face blanched as he scowled at Katsuya "Watch your words pup!" he snapped, and Katsuya's whole face blushed at the way his phrase must have sounded.  
  
The blonde then frowned "I didn't mean it that way Kaiba and you know it! Mokuba's not my type anyway." His eyes lit up as the brunette looked at him questioningly.  
  
"And what exactly is your type mutt?" Seto sneered "Anzu Mazaki? Honda Hiroto? Otogi Ryouji?" he laughed "Or are my assumptions correct and Yugi is your type?" chuckling to himself Seto paused in his gloating to check if Mokuba's CPU had cooled down sufficiently. It hadn't.  
  
"Kaiba," Katsuya's voice startled Seto to silence momentarily "You can't kid about me being gay, I seen the way you look at Ryou." His smirk grew at the distressed expression on the taller mans face "Cat got your tongue?" he teased, but the following silence troubled him. Trying to be non- conspicuous he knelt down besides the computer drive and glanced up at the brunette "Kaiba." He started, but then stopped "Nevermind." "I'll look after Mokuba for ya." Katsuya turned to leave.  
  
"Mutt, wait." The CEO grasped Katsuya's arm pulling him back towards him "First of all I am not gay, and second of all you had best watch Mokuba well."  
  
Katsuya scoffed "Yeah yeah Kaiba, I'll watch him well." And with that he left the room, leaving Seto to let out the breath he had been holding in and once again check whether the temperature was right.  
  
-  
  
"Jou! Don't eat so much at once!" an elegant blonde scolded, flicking her hair for effect "The restaurant hasn't got enough food to keep you here much longer!" she laughed light-heartedly and poked him in the side "You're a pig Jou, you know that?" Another blonde, Katsuya, smirked at her comments to his eating habits.  
  
"Aww Mai," he responded "Don't be such a downer! We only meet up like this once a year, can't you just relax? Enjoy the show!" and with that, he tucked back into his meal. Mai watched him a moment, then snorted and turned to the duellist to her right "How can you stand him Yugi? He's such a slob!" Yugi smiled fondly but didn't reply, leaving Mai to blink but take a leaf out of Katsuya's book and return to eating.  
  
It was the annual get-together of the Duellist Kingdom patrons, and they had ended up meeting at a fast food place (nothing new). Of course that hadn't impressed several of the duellists gathered, but Katsuya was absolutely ecstatic that he got to eat burgers and fries at a usually lacklustre event. He had even dressed up especially in his 'I love fast food' shirt, and had roped Honda into sporting the twin shirt 'Kiss my burger buns' in a fetching shade of pink which had Mai in fits of giggles the second she saw him. Honda regretted the decision to accompany Katsuya and Yugi almost instantly.  
  
"So, where are we going afterwards guys?" Honda burst out after a seemingly pointless awkward silence "Arcade? Game shop?" Katsuya started, and said quite apologetically "Sorry Honda, I'm watching Mokuba tonight for Kaiba. Can't leave the kid alone a second, y'know?" Yugi and Honda started at him in surprise for another uncomfortable hush at the table "Which reminds me, I should get going! Kaiba wanted me there early." Reluctantly Katsuya left his place at the table "See ya guys."  
  
They all said their good-byes curtly. Katsuya swiftly stole the top of Mai's burger then rushed from the restaurant with an impish chuckle.  
  
-  
  
The Kaiba mansion was deathly quiet, too quiet for Katsuya to just sit and watch TV, he just had to get up and explore. How many game rooms were there? Did every servant have their own room? Could he remember which room was Kaiba's?  
  
"Woah, where the hell did that come from!" Katsuya shook the thought from his head and decided to wander the mansion in no particular direction. Mokuba was asleep, and Kaiba's bodyguard had been put in charge till the kid woke up if at all. "Geez, Kaiba's got his own bodyguard. And a side- kick!" "He sure knows how to live!" Feeling along the walls Katsuya looked into every room he found, fairly surprised at some of the things he discovered Kaiba had installed, and mentally taking stock of a couple of rooms for future bribery he continued his way. A familiar scent hit his nostrils as he opened one door, and with a startled gasp he realised it was Kaiba's room he had entered.  
  
-  
  
{Just as a heads up, the next chapter will have references to pagan/Wiccan/witchcraft words so if you don't understand certain phrases don't be alarmed...you're just dense.} 


	3. He finds

3  
  
The darkness momentarily blinded Katsuya as he crept into Seto Kaiba's bedroom forcing him to pause to allow his eyes to adjust, then curse as he tripped over some unknown object near the door. Having memorised the room layout previously that day Katsuya knew his way instantly to any suspicious looking cupboards or paintings he believed there may have been safes hidden behind and to a notice board the CEO had above his bed. The possibilities of what he could find in the brunette's bedroom made Katsuya's eyes boggle and his mouth water. There was a spicy scent to the otherwise uniquely Seto-like salubrious air that Katsuya doggedly hunted down the source of.  
  
"Incense? What the fuck?" exclaimed a slightly startled voice from the stone silence and Katsuya replaced the still potent incense back into its holder, cunningly shaped as a dragon. "Heh, who would have thought Kaiba the aroma type?"  
  
Continuing his invasion of the millionaires bedroom, he soon discovered a hidden box of photos taken of Seto and Mokuba when they were younger, one of which he noticed the brothers were in with an much older man although the expression on young Seto's face was one of repugnance as he was engulfed by a large arm for the photo. Reinserting the precious pieces of history into the shoebox with care, he stretched his arms to the ceiling and considered where to raid next.  
  
After close inspection of the walls behind each painting and photograph hung on the walls, he concluded there were no safes in the room and that it was as boring as his own, if not duller. Suddenly the memory of a large cupboard hit his brain, after a long while of no-direction Katsuya had something to look for. Where had the cupboard been? Exactly opposite Seto's bed; where in the room was Katsuya?  
  
"Okay." He said more to himself than the utter stillness about him "I'm near the bathroom door, so the cupboard must be..." he scowled at his own stupidity "That large cupboard shaped shadow in the corner." Making his way over to the 'large cupboard shaped shadow in the corner', Katsuya suddenly acquired a torch from somewhere in the depths of his pockets and checked the batteries, before switching it on and near blinding himself with the beam of light.  
  
Upon opening the cupboard he released a distressed gasp. Inside mounted above the first shelf was a sword, a very large sword in a black scabbard, which Katsuya noticed had symbols etched on with silver paint. There was also a whip (which the blonde chose to avoid its purpose all together), several containers that smelt strongly of the incense he came across earlier, and a hefty wooden wand decorated with beads, ribbons and crystals that must have at least been a good head taller than Seto was. The second shelf held several decks of tarot cards, runes of numerous types, regular decks of cards, and other divination tools along with a few guides as too their use. On the second shelf all that sat was two baskets, one big, and one small.  
  
Katsuya took out the larger basket and picked up its contents, his eyes becoming wide from shock. Everything was a knife or dagger, but Katsuya knew most of their uses after Anzu's 'I'm into witchcraft, look at me! Oh no, Jou knows more than I do, look at me!' phase; though it still shocked him for Seto to have so many sharp things stocked away. Katsuya talked to himself as he discovered new objects again and again "Okay, so there's a bolline, an athame, candles...no broom? Heh, guess Kaiba's more into the sharp pointy objects than cleaning up!" he chuckled evilly "Wonder what else he's into then if pains his thing? Yuug's yami and him would make a great pair, Marik would be their good friend heh." He suddenly snorted with laughter "Yami, Kaiba and Marik? Woo, threesome!"  
  
-Meanwhile  
  
The air was chill as it hit the young brunettes skin, and a light blush littered his skin prettily as it was left bare for only the dark night and the small assemblage of local snobs surrounding him. Everyone who was somebody in the city was there, including Otogi Ryouji, a fact that rather embarrassed Seto since they were skyclad coven and he had never been fond of the dice-wielding maniac. This was his escape from modern technology and his leisure had been foiled by Otogi's presence, how pitiful. Otogi smirked at him "Embarrassed Kaiba-boy?" he teased, sounding exactly like Pegasus had.  
  
"Not in the remotest princess," Seto sneered impishly "Don't get excited now." Otogi's mouth dropped open in a moment of pure shock, and then he burst into sardonic laughter in response to which Seto simply grunted.  
  
-  
  
{Otogi and Seto in a naked coven, eeeeeeei!} 


End file.
